Steve Trevor
Background 1971 - 1998 Steve is the only son & child of Ulysses Trevor & his wife, Edna. At a young age, Steve learned about the military as both of his parents were pilots. Sadly, his mother died in 1978 while test piloting an experimental jet over the Mediterranean Sea. Ulysses went to identify the body to make sure as he didn't want to live with the hope that she had made it. Despite his mother's death, Steve still wanted to join the military. After graduating high school, he immediately applied to become a member of the United States Navy SEALs. With his blemish-free record high scores for testing, he began his training at boot camp. Once training finished, it didn't take long for Steve to move up the ranks. 1998 - 2004 Steve was on a mission with the U.S. Navy when his plane crash-landed on the island of Themyscira. He was the only one on the plane & he was mostly unharmed. The Amazons then nursed Steve back to health for the next few weeks. As Diana was to go to Man's World to introduce Themyscira, she had Steve accompany her back after they completed Steve's mission. Upon her arrival in Man's World, Diana became a media sensation. As he was the first person to introduce her to world, the United States government found he would be the perfect person to be her guide & liaison. Steve & Diana became romantically entangled fast but just as quick as it started, it ended as Diana wanted to keep their relationship professional. His job as Diana's liaison led to him becoming an agent of ARGUS. He quickly rose through the ranks to be assigned the job of Operations Division Chief in early 2002. With his new jobs, he founded the Oddfellows. The team operated similar to the Task Force X, as they investigated superhuman, magical & supernatural occurrences. The success of the team lead to him receiving a promotion, making him the Justice League Division Chief of ARGUS & giving Lyla Michaels his old job. Along with new job, he began dating Diana again in the July of 2004. 2004 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Hand to Hand Combat * Firearms * Espionage * Aviation * Leadership Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Steve flirted with Diana the second he met her, calling her Angel. * Steve & Aresia got off to a rocky start as Diana had broken up with Bruce only five months before. She didn’t fully accept him until after Lyta was born. She never called him dad as she felt that was insulting to Bruce but he understood that. * He recruited Alex Danvers to ARGUS. * Steve Trevor has a power ranking of 134, classifying him as Threat Level 3. Notes * Earth-44 Explanation: Steve Trevor began dating Priscilla Power while they were in high school. Afterwards, Steve left to go join United States Air Force & left Priscilla behind. However, Priscilla was pregnant & moved away to give birth to their daughter, Athena. She eventually married Theo O'Day, who already had a daughter named Angel O'Day. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:ARGUS Category:Oddfellows Category:Justice League Category:Leadership Category:Diana Prince's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 3